


Can't Live Without You

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, idk just really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the scenes of Supernatural hits Jensen harder than normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Live Without You

“Can’t stand watching you die on set,” Jensen sighed, running his hand through his sandy locks.

“Well, I’m not actually dead, Jen,” Jared chuckled, shrugging off his flannel and tossing it onto the couch.

“I just can’t stand it. Makes me nervous. Get all… Itchy,” the other explained, shrugging out of his own jacket and grabbing whiskey and some glasses for the both of them. As he was pouring, a big wall of warmth encompassed his back, large arms wrapping around Jensen’s middle, soft lips pecking at his neck.

“I promise, I’m not going anywhere any time soon,” Jared whispered before continuing his affectionate kisses.

Jensen relaxed into his boyfriend–he had no idea what he’d do without Jared. He wouldn’t be able to get out of bed for weeks, months even… He’d implode and stay as a hermit.

The thoughts brought tears to his eyes and he wiped at them.

“I love you, Jared. I hope I never lose you,” Jensen said quietly, turning around in the embrace the plush, pillowy lips he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember writing this out and it's so short but I hope that ya'll enjoy this if you do read it.


End file.
